


i feel the fever (deep in my bones)

by yegelsecaller



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post TLJ, Reylo - Freeform, Sex in the Millenium Falcon, Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yegelsecaller/pseuds/yegelsecaller
Summary: “You came,” he said evenly.“I did,” Rey replied, still wary.“Why?”“Because people keep telling me they know me. That they know who I’m supposed to be and what I’m supposed to do. But the truth is, no one does.”He took one large step to meet her and reached out to wipe the rain and sea spray from her face. “You came because they don’t understand you. Because they don’t know you. But I do.”





	i feel the fever (deep in my bones)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's two days post-TROS trailer release and I'm still flailing over how much the Reylos got fed. Enjoy some trailer-inspired smut in the Falcon!

Kylo emerged from the mist, Rey’s breath caught in her throat. After so many months, seeing him in person rather than through the Force bond made everything suddenly seem real. As he approached her, his saber falling to his side, she extinguished her own. A small smile began to creep to her lips until she remembered who was standing in front of her. The last time she had seen him in person, he had asked her to join him, the fallen Praetorian guards scattered around them.

“You came,” he said evenly.

“I did,” Rey replied, still wary.

“Why?”

Frustrated by his perfunctory attitude, Rey sighed, a feeling of resignation washing over her. “Because people keep telling me they know me. That they know who I’m supposed to be and what I’m supposed to do. But the truth is, no one does.” She looked at him half-expectantly as she finally admitted that she hadn’t found the belonging she sought with the Resistance.

He took one large step to meet her and reached out to wipe the rain and sea spray from her face. “You came because they don’t understand you. Because they don’t _know _you. But I do.”

Rey exhaled, an unexplainable relief spreading through her body. “You said I wasn’t alone. Did you mean it?”

“Rey. You should know by now that I would never lie to you. You saw my thoughts through the bond. You know I meant what I said. I still mean it.”

Suddenly, nothing seemed to matter so much to Rey as giving in to the feelings that had kept her awake at night since that first day in the interrogation room. Try as she might to deny it, Rey _wanted_ Kylo_, _the familiar ache of desire already starting to pool low in her abdomen. Rey stepped closer, knowing that if she didn’t say it now, she never would. “We need to fight Palpatine together. One or both of us might die. I know you feel it too – the pull we have to each other.”

Kylo eyed her, his breath hot on her face even as the cold waves crashed over them. “The pull. Ah, yes. The feeling that has kept me awake every night since we first met. Rey, you know you can take whatever you want from me. I’ve always been yours.”

For Rey, those words were enough, and she finally, _finally _gave in to the strange mix of lust and fear and hope that he had first struck into her heart so many months ago. She pulled him roughly to her and kissed him as they were drenched by sea and sky. She was surprised by just how plush his lips were, as though the Maker had given Ben Solo lips that were made for kissing. “Rey,” he murmured hoarsely through the kiss. “Are you sure?” Rey pulled away and looked up at him, nudging at the bond so he could see that she wanted this as much as he did. Having seen all he needed to know that she was certain, Kylo scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around him for support. “How did you get here?” he breathed.

“The _Falcon._”

“And you came alone?”

“Yes.”

“Show me. Now.”

As he carried her into the _Falcon_, Rey gave a small gasp as his hand slid under her waistband. Grappling with the security code on the door, Rey finally grunted in annoyance and pulled herself away from his embrace to let them in. As soon as the door opened, Kylo was crushed his lips to hers, nibbling at her lower lip as he pushed her towards the cockpit. Giving as good as she got, Rey ran her fingers through his dripping hair and pulled him closer. Kylo _groaned_ and she felt him harden against her leg. Feeling a newfound sense of boldness, she moved her hand to his erection and started to palm him through his pants. “_Fuck_, Rey,” he grunted, “You have no idea what you _do_ to me.” As she rubbed herself against his cock through their clothes, Rey felt a rush of pleasure course through her centre at the thought of him driving into her as the storm raged outside.

As they devoured each other’s mouths, Kylo pushed Rey into the pilot’s seat and knelt in front of her. Before she was even fully seated, Rey began tearing his drenched clothes off as he returned the favour, throwing her tunic to the ground. As he unwound breast band, she felt self-consciousness seep from her mind through the bond. Kylo looked up at her, his eyes blown wide with desire. “Rey, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. You have nothing to be self-conscious about.” Gently, he ran his thumb over her nipple, unexpected pleasure coursing through her. As he removed the rest of her clothes, throwing them onto the co-pilot’s seat with his own, he ran his hands greedily over her breasts and his eyes roved over her body, taking in every inch of her.

“I want to taste you.”

Rey let out a groaning breath as she nodded, sending an image she had imagined during lonely nights at the Resistance base. “_Please, _Kylo. Do it.”

He kissed her thighs first, his tongue sweeping lazy circles as he moved his way down to her centre. Suddenly, he _sucked_ at her clit and the room began to spin. “Kylo, fuck, _yes,_ just like that,” she whimpered as he licked between her folds, wondering why they had taken so long to get here.

“Did you think of me like this while we were apart?” he murmured between his ministrations. “Did you think of me fucking you, my little Jedi?” Rey whined at the thought of him picturing her in her bunk, crying out at the thought of them doing exactly what they were doing now.

“Yes,” she breathed out heavily. “I thought of you every night.” Kylo smirked and raised one thick finger to join his tongue between her folds, and Rey cried out at the unfamiliar pleasure. “You’re so tight, _cyar’ika_. I wonder how you’ll feel with my cock inside you?” Rey _moaned, _and as he added a second finger and circled her clit with his thumb, Rey felt herself buck against him as the pleasure crested.

Suddenly, her orgasm crashed over her like the waves outside and she fell back into the seat, boneless and sated. But as she was still coming down, Kylo lifted her up from the seat and switched their positions so she was straddling him. He was already hard, and despite already having orgasmed once, Rey was…apprehensive. He was _huge _and Rey lacked…experience in such matters. But as she lowered herself onto him, she took a sharp breath in as the pleasure-pain struck her to the core. As she started to rock back and forth, he let out a deep moan. “Fuck, _Rey. _I _need _you. Need all of you.” She let herself sink deeper and felt his fingernails dig into her back. She felt _consumed_ by him, and she cried out as he moved his thumb to circle her clit. His touch felt almost _frantic_, like this would be the only chance they would ever have to do this. His other hand moved to the small of her back and pulled her closer to his chest. “Come for me, _cyar’ika_,” he whispered hoarsely, “Want to come with you.” 

As they moved together, Rey felt the wave of orgasm crash over her for the second with. Kylo thrust into her one last time as he joined her seconds later. As the aftershocks rocked both of them, Rey moved so she was cradled against his chest. Their breathing slowing, Rey finally took the time to look, truly _look _at Kylo. As he rested with his eyes closed, she realized that he had come here for the same reason she had – to be with the only other person who truly _knew _him.

“I won’t let you go alone, Rey,” he suddenly murmured. “You never have to face anyone alone again.”  
  
She smiled, an ache in her heart that they might not return from their mission together. For now, this was enough. Tomorrow they would face Palpatine, but today, they had finally come together as she’d known they would from the beginning. As the moved herself closer to his chest, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and she dozed off knowing that no matter what happened tomorrow, this moment could never be taken from them.


End file.
